Tango
by This is My Life92
Summary: The Spirit Detectives are going dancing and Kurama and Hiei don't have a date.At the club there are two mysterious girls that work there.Will love start to blossom after Hiei and Kurama meet these two strange girls?
1. At the Club

Gone Dancing Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer :I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will. Also I don't own the name Club Infinity and if it's a real club,I don't own it!  
  
Kurama's P.O.V.  
  
It's about time Koenma gave us a break! After the last demons we just fought I'm in desperate need of one. We all voted on what we were to do and decided to go dancing! To me, it sounded like fun. Yusuke said," Kurama, you and Hiei are the only ones without a date. Even the toddler has a date!" I just told him," I will ask a few girls to dance with me Yusuke. I'll be just fine. Hiei too." The next day we went to a dance club. It was called Club Infinity. It was very popular. Especially on Friday and Saturday nights. When we arrived, the club was just starting to fill up and someone was standing on the stage and he was testing the microphone. Clearly he was preparing to say something .He looked like he was the manager. He cleared his throat." Excuse me. Hello, I'm the assistant manager of Club Infinity and before everyone gets started I would like to introduce the two girls that will be performing." Two girls walked onto the stage. They both looked about my age, 17.One was tall and she was very pretty. As was her sister who was a little shorter. The assistant manager spoke once more "This Nikore Yasumi ."He gestured toward the tall girl. She was wearing a black shirt with a mandarin collar and some black pants and black shoes. She had long silver hair that reached hr ankles and it was tied in one braid. "And this is Ana Yasumi. "He pointed to the shorter girl who was wearing a purple Chinese-style dress and black boots. She had silver hair with lavender highlights and it was waist- length. "And tonight they will perform for you all. Starting with Fallin' by Alicia Keys." I just noticed a keyboard on the stage and Ana took her place behind it and Nikore took the a-assistant manager's place in front of microphone. Music filled the room and people started to stand up and walk to the dance floor.A smooth beautiful voice started to sing as the sounds of a keyboard began to play . 


	2. Meeting the Girls

Gone Dancing Chapter two: Meeting the girls Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will  
  
[Music filled the room and people started to stand up and walk to the dance floor. A smooth beautiful voice started to sing as the sounds of a keyboard began to play.]  
  
I keep on fallin' in And out love with you  
  
Sometimes I love ya  
  
Sometimes you make me Feel blue  
  
Sometimes I feel good At times I feel used  
  
I feel you darlin' Make me so confused  
  
I keep on fallin' In and out Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone The way that I loved you  
  
Oh, oh I never felt this way  
  
How do you give me So much pleasure  
  
And cause me So much pain? Yeah yeah 'Cause when I think I've takin' more Than would a fool  
  
I start fallin' Back in love with you  
  
I keep on fallin' In and out Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone The way that I loved you  
  
Oh baby I, I, I, I fallin' Fall, fall, fall Fall I keep on fallin' In and out Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone The way that I loved you  
  
I keep on fallin' In and out Of love with you  
  
I never loved someone The way that I loved you...  
  
The music began to fade away. Some people went beck to their seats and the rest just waited for another song to play. The girl that was singing spoke into the microphone. Her voice was very calm and relaxed. "Playas Gon' Play. By 3LW." Then, she started to sing.  
  
The hit maker The playas gon' play Them haters gonna hate  
  
Them callers gonna call Them ballers gonna ball (Let 'em know)  
  
I, I don't mind (ha) What people say or do (nah, nah)  
  
But I, I do mind What you believe is true  
  
You are the only one Getting all my love Cuz what they do (what they do)  
  
Ain't nothin' new Playas, they gonna play And haters, they gonna hate  
  
Ballers, they gonna ball Shot callers, they gonna call  
  
That ain't got nothin' to do With me and you That's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is  
  
So-called friends Don't wanna see me with you Behind your back Callin' my cell and pager too  
  
No matter what they do I will stay true Only to you Only to you  
  
Playas, they gonna play And haters, they gonna hate  
  
Ballers, they gonna ball Shot callers, they gonna call  
  
That ain't got nothin' to do With me and you That's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is I want you to know (I want you to know)  
  
I'll never let you go (I'll never let you go) We gotta talk about everything you hear  
  
Cuz I know that it ain't true You can trust my love  
  
And I can trust yours too Our love will be forever, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Little Women They gon' ball shorty They gon' play shorty  
  
That's how they do shorty We comin' through shorty The hit maker shorty  
  
Playas gon' play Playas, they gonna play And haters, they gonna hate  
  
Ballers, they gonna ball Shot callers, they gonna call  
  
That ain't got nothin' to do With me and you That's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is Playas, they gonna play And haters, they gonna hate  
  
Ballers, they gonna ball Shot callers, they gonna call  
  
That ain't got nothin' to do With me and you That's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is Playas, they gonna play And haters, they gonna hate  
  
Ballers, they gonna ball Shot callers, they gonna call  
  
That ain't got nothin' to do With me and you That's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is Playas gonna play (uh) Haters gonna hate (right)  
  
That's the way it is (yeah) That's just how it's been (let 'em know, let 'em know)  
  
Playas (Little Women y'all) And haters (9 lives y'all)  
  
Playas (the hit maker y'all, woo) And haters Playas gonna play (oh, oh)  
  
Haters gonna hate (yeah) Ballers gonna ball (oh, oh) Callers gonna call Yeah  
  
After she finished singing her and her sister exited the stage. Ana settled herself at a table right next to ours. Nikore went up to a very large stereo. She pushed a button and some music played. Nikore sat down at the same table as her sister in a chair that was unimaginably close to mine. She turned her head and faced me. "Hey, "she said cheerfully. I replied, "Hello. I loved your performance." "Thanks," Nikore said. "I worked really hard." She whispered to her sister and pointed toward me. Her sister nodded her head. Nikore picked up a note pad and a pencil. That's when I decided to turn around. After a few minutes, I turn back around to Nikore because I felt like I was being watched. She was staring at me." Excuse me, Miss. Could you please not stare at me." "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just that I love to draw and I've been looking for an inspiration for the longest time and, when I look at you...I just want to draw. You have such a beautiful face and you have inspired me to draw. That's all .I'm so sorry. " That's okay Miss." I said. "Please don't call me Miss. My name is Nikore. What's your name?" "Suiichi, " I said. "Well, hey there Suiichi this is my sister Ana." Nikore said. Another song ended and a new one began. It was Rock the Boat by Aaliyah (A/N I'm not going to type all of the words of the song) Boy You Know You Make Me Float  
  
Boy You Really Get Me High  
  
I Feel Like I'm On Dope  
  
Cause You Serve Me On A Regular  
  
Boy You Gotta Stroke  
  
Before Drifting Me Deeper  
  
Your There Now Hold Me Close  
  
Boy Let's Take This Overboard Now  
  
As the song began I stood up and walked over to Nikore. I asked her," Would you like to dance,Nikore?" I held out my hand to her.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
We walked over to the dance floor together where Keiko and Yusuke were already dance. Since it was a slow song Nikore and I had to dance close to each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I carefully placed mine on her waist. We danced until the end of the song.  
  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
  
(Change Positions For Me)  
  
Change Positions, New Positions  
  
New Positions, New Positions  
  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me  
  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me  
  
(Rock The Boat)  
  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat.  
  
Nikore thanked me for dancing with her. "Thanks for dancing with me. You're a good dancer."  
  
She walked away to her sister and together they went back to the stage. And once again, Nikore spoke into the microphone. 


End file.
